


X & Y Factor

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Combined from season eight first two episodes. Involving Beckett and Castle view points.





	

No doubt coming together as one only made them stronger in the long run.There was no way Richard Castle was going it alone further without Kate Beckett. And getting her back was foremost on his agenda. Getting her back into his life, no matter how long it took.

When he did, he was going to make sure that was most important. He and this damn obsession of hers looking for Loksat. "Look, Rick. I told you the complete truth. Until I know I'm done looking under every nook & cranny for this Loksat, there's not much else I can do. When I do find him, I will be sure, Babe, to include you as well." She said gently and quietly, despite the pain in her side from being shot.

Leaning back against the filing cabinets in Kate's office, Castle looked over at her, saddened and angry. "I hope so, Kate. I don't want any more lies from you. We need to mend fences when it comes to our marriage. If you really want this family you spoke of earlier. Then I think it's high time we start. Don't you think?" Castle responded.

Castle was angry for the most part; He didn't want to be this way. But he felt he was losing his wife to her obsession. He couldn't understand it. But then again, he was the one who had pushed her in the beginning to look further into her mother's murder.

Only to lead up to this point.

Jesus! He was tired. Having to always worry about his only muse. Knowing full well just how much Kate Beckett hated the word "Muse" even though she'd gotten some what used to it after all this time.

She'd promised herself. "No more lies." She was tired of hiding from those wishing to kill her. She just needed to feel safe. Though after speaking with Rita earlier, she wasn't going to be running any longer. She needed to get back to her life. And most importantly back to Richard Castle.

Kate sighed, looking out into the larger squad at the officers going about their regular routine. She'd come back into the fold of her precinct and she'd finally be able to let them all know. That she was back for good. She was ready and wanting to start her new job as Captain of the 12th precinct. Through this time, she added another scar into the X & Y factor of her's a & Richard Castle's life.

The End


End file.
